Beyblade Just Got A Hangover! XD
by Shika's-SnowChild
Summary: So...After watching the Hangover. Me and my homebitch made this. It's worth the read, in my opinion, so click the little phrase that's lit up blue. Screw summaries. Just read the damn story. Enjoy. :D


AUTHOR'S FUCKING NOTE!... So me and my friend watched both Hangover movies and this is what has come out.

Disclaimer bullshit - we do not own the rights to the hangover, or the beyblade characters, blah, blah, fucking blah. I own Thorn she owns Sapphire. Simple as that. :D Fuck off and have a nice day. Review if you please. I'm not going to stop you.

* * *

><p>Beep!<p>

"You have reached the voicemail of Kenny Sanza. I'm probaby not answering because i'm having angry butt sex with my future wife Tala."

Tala jerked the phone away from his ear, turned around and looked up at his friends and then back to his phone.

"His voicemail has changed. You can hear someone in the background screaming "stick your penis in the cheesecake!", "You can suck on my little Chinese nuts!", "Oh you touch my tra la la, hmmm my ding ding dong". He also said i'm his wife! I am not his wife! I'm the MAN!" Tala yelled and threw his phone across the room.

Bryan started snickering loudly, he tried miserably to hide it.

"Whats so damn funny?" Tala asked to his friend.

"Your the one in the dress Tala, for Christ's sake you shaved your legs." Bryan stated pointing down to the silky smooth skin, that was Tala's legs.

"Doesn't mean i'm the fucking WOMAN of the relationship!" Tala snapped crossing his hands over his chest and shoving his nose in the air.

Bryan, Spencer, and Ian all shook their heads.

Tala was so Kenny's bitch.

* * *

><p>Brittany, Amber, Sapphire, Thorn, Ray, Max, Tyson and Kai, sat on the steps leading up to the large church behind them. They sat in silence for awile, and then Ray spoke up,<p>

"So who's going to call?"

They were all silent once more and then Thorn decided to speak "Kai is considerably the most mature of us. So therefore I am volunteering you, Kai."

Kai jerked his head around "What? I'm not calling him. I'm the least emotional person here."

Amber laughed "And were the least stable people here. Therefore, you call. Not to mention you are obviously out numbered here."

"Fine, i'll call."

Kai rubbed the bridge of his nose as he heard the phone ringing in his cell phone. All of his companion's were silent as they were about to tell their friend the dreaded news. Tala answered the phone frantically.

"Hello! Kai, where the fuck are you guys? Where's Kenny? Are you guy's ok?" Tala rattled off loudly and so not calmly.

"Tala calm down ok. We fucked up. We fucked up bad. And Kenny..." Kai sighed, he looked around him, looking at his friends, "Kenny, he's gone, we lost him, we can't find him. We think he's dead."

* * *

><p>Two Day's Earlier.<p>

Bryan sat in the front seat of the car. Unfortuanatly he had gotten rigged into taking the boys to the airport. By boys he meant Tyson, Kai, Ray, Max, and Kenny. They were having a bachelor party for Kenny, he was getting married to Tala.

"YEAH BACHELOR PARTY! Tyson yelled as he hung out the window of the car, "Tyson get back in the car before we get pulled over or you get hit by a semi!" Kenny spoke frantically trying to get the blue haired boy back in the car.

Kai was so happy at that moment, he had called front seat, so he didn't have to deal with Tyson. Max, Ray, and Kenny, well, they had to.

Kenny was pulling on Tyson's waist, Ray was pulling on Kenny's waist, and Max was looking out the other side of the window oblivious to what was going on, he was listening to his MP3 player.

Tyson refused to let go of the car, he kept pushing his hands against the window seal. Making sure that no one could pull him back into the vehicle. Both Bryan and Kai were praying he got hit by something big.

"Ok Kenny, on the count of three, pull really hard." Ray said to Kenny. Kenny nodded, getting ready about the same time Ray had said this Tyson had got a bug in his nose, and started to sneeze.

"One." Ray said.

"Ah." Tyson breathed in.

"Two." Ray said.

"Ah!" Tyson breathed in again.

"THREE!" Ray yelled.

"ACHOO!" Tyson's body was shoved back, and when the boy's pulled at that exact moment they all went flying to the other side of the car. Right into Max.

Ray and Kenny slammed into Max, who face was shoved into the window. Tyson fell back on Ray and kinda bounced off of him and Ray jerked so it shoved him foreward so Tyson ended on going between the seats with half his upper body on Bryan's lower half.

"What the fuck!" Bryan yelled and swerved the car in direct line of a huge truck, all the boys looked up and screamed, with tires sqealing Bryan swerved back into the right lane. Before Bryan could grab Tyson, Tyson jerked away back into the back seat.

"I'm sorry it was Ray's fault!" Tyson tried to push himself as far back into the back seat as he could go. Ray turned around "It's not my fault! Your the one who didn't get back into the car!"

After a few minutes of everyone freaking out and Max complaining his nose was broke, everybody finally calmed down.

"Hey Kai." Bryan said out of the now silent car, Kai turned to look at him.

"What?"

Bryan smirked hugely "You scream like a bitch."

"Just shut up and fucking drive us to the airport." Kai snapped turning to look out the window.

After another few minutes of silence the airport was in sight and everyone was silently thanking God the ride was over. The real party had yet to begin.

Bryan pulled up to the doors of the airport "All right fags go away."

Ray turned to Max "Ok Max you can go get all our bags out while the rest of us get our crap together. Max nodded and got out of the car, Bryan popped the trunk and the boys started putting their random crap back into their pockets and such.

"Guy's I can't find my ticket!" Tyson screamed frantically jerked around looking for it. "Tyson calm down I have your ticket. I have everybody's ticket." Ray said showing him the tickets. Once Max got all the bags out of the car, the boy's got out and walked over to their bags.

Bryan still sat in his car he was waiting till these idiots were inside incase one of them came back because they had forgotten something important. So he turned in his seat to see them about to pick up their bags.

The boys noticed their bags moved. They paused and looked at one another, did they really just move?

In a flash all the boy's bags were ripped open and Thorn, Sapphire, Quinn, and Kat emerged from the depths of the duffle bags. In one sweeping moment Sapphire grabbed Kenny and ran, Kat in fast pursuit, Quinn grabbed the plane tickets from Ray's hand and Thorn donkey punched Kai, just for the hell of it.

Bryan busted out laughing and as the boy's turned around Bryan floored the gas petal and shot off back toward the hotel.

The boy's were left standing their with four empty duffle bags and Kenny's duffle bag.

"What the hell do we do now?" Tyson asked.

"We go after those bitches." Kai said. The boys then all ran into the airport, Ray remembered what number their plane was so he led the way. Once they found their plane they saw the girls giving the woman their plane tickets.

Quinn turned around and caught sight of them "Guy's their like right there!"

"Hurry! Hurry!" Kat giggled, Kenny waved to the boy's and the girls quickly pushed their way through the line and got to the plane, the boy's however had to sneak past the ticket lady, you know the person who takes your ticket. Everytime the woman would look away one of the boy's would sneak past her.

Their was this fat guy and Tyson decided to walk next to him. And he didn't get caught and the fat guy thought Tyson was a nice young man.

Once entering the plane, the girls sat down and enjoyed the seats they got even thought they were supposed to be for the guys. They all sat down and started air high fiving each other and then Sapphire got this horrified look on her face "Guys look out!" All the girls including Kenny looked straight ahead to see Ray leading the pack, Kat started giggling once more, Quinn laughed and pointed at them. Sapphire stuck her tounge out a them and 'booed' them, Kenny just kinda sat their and gave them a half ass smile, and Thorn smirked proudly.

Tyson jumped out of nowhere, "You guys need to leave! This is a bachelor party and that means NO WOMEN!"

Quinn jumped up from her seat "Well if this bachelor party means no women why are you going?" Passengers on the plane started snickering and laughing, "OHHHH BURN!" Sapphire and Thorn chorused, Kat was laughing "Go Quinn!"

"I'm going to get...!" Tyson didn't get to finish his sentence before some lady came up behind him "Excuse me, you gentlemen need to be seated the plane is about to take off."

Tyson sat next to Sapphire who was sitting next to Kenny, Ray sat next to Kat, and Quinn grabbed Max and forced him to sit next to her, Kai sat begrudingly beside Thorn (only seat open).

"You bitch you donkey punched me." Kai glarred at her. Thorn shoved her middle finger in his face "This is what I think faggot!"

Everyone pretty much decided in their heads that sending the girls back was pointless since the plane was taking off. The girls were determined to have a bachelor party with Kenny. The boy's were determined to send these evil bitches back when they got to Munich, Germany.

* * *

><p>Many Painful Hours, And Donkey Punches Later.<p>

The plane finally touched down. All of them got off and The boys decided that the girls were going home.

"Were sending you guys back." Kai said, he was going to buy tickets to send them back to Bulgaria, no matter how much money he spent doing it. Sapphire glarred, the best she could, at her brother "You can't make us go back!"

Kai snorted "Watch me."

"I'm not going back either!" Quinn agreed with Sapphire.

"I'm staying here!" Kat yelled and crossed her arms over her chest and stomped the ground.

"But this is a bachelor party. It's for guys to celebrate the wedding with the groom, AKA Kenny." Ray said jesturing to the guys and Kenny.

"There are women at bachelor parties." Thorn stated as she snuck up behind Kai and donkey punched him, for the fifth time today. She quickly darted to the girls as Kai held the back of his, most likely sore head.

"No their aren't." Tyson said. The girls all looked at Tyson and he backed away.

"What do you call strippers." Quinn stated. The boys blinked, the girls were right.

"Well their's a difference between you guys and strippers." Tyson stated smartly.

"Not really. They have vagina's just like we do. Only if you get male strippers is there a difference." Thorn said shooting Kai another bird.

It was silent and then one of the girl's spoke up "There is only one way were going to settle this." Kat said, feeling she needed to make peace here.

"And what's that Kat?" Max asked.

"We were in Bulgaria for Kenny and Tala's wedding, it should be Kenny who decides if the girls stay or leave. After all this is HIS bachelor party. Tyson just planned it." Kat said.

"Kat's right, Kenny decides." Thorn said nodding. Everyone else agreed.

"So what's your verdict Kenny?" Tyson asked, glarring at Quinn and Thorn.

"Thorn's my sister and Tyson your my cousin, so to have you guys here is special to me. I want all you guys here. So i'm saying the girls are staying." Kenny said proudly pounding fists with his sister.

The guys had been defeated, the girls had succeeded. The party was about to start.

"Ok, fine. Let's just get to the hotel and get settled in that way we can go get wasted!" Tyson cheered.

All the kids piled in the two seperate taxi's and headed to Mandarine Oriental Luxury Hotel. Their were five in one taxi and four in the other, thankfully they were not fighting.

Once they pulled up to the hotel and got out they looked up at the huge motel, all the people looked at them as they got their stuff out of the taxi. They headed up to the desk,

"Hello, welcome to the Mandarine Oriental, how may I help you?" A blonde woman asked looking at them all oddly.

Thorn stepped infront of Kai "We need a room for nine people, your finest room." Thorn turned to shoot him a smug grin.

"Yes, the Villa is the finest room we have, It's 5,000 a night." The woman said.

"Perfect, we'll take it, this guy behind me is paying, aren't you Kai." Thorn said as she turned around and patted him on the back. Kai glarred at her and then noticed all the eager stares he was getting.

He cursed in Russian and gave the woman his credit card. The woman gave them the key and they headed up to the Villa.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!" Tyson yelled as he ran to the door, he turned quickly to the group of people "Come on Kai hurry up!"

Once Kai opened the door they all rushed in it was amazing, everything was huge, the beds, chairs, couches, the balcony, everything was freaking massive and nice looking.

"The biggest room is the boy's room!" Ray declared.

"Pussy" Sapphire said offhandedly. Ray turned around and looked at her "Why am I a pussy?"

"Cause dude, this is a bachelor party. WERE NOT GOING TO BE SLEEPING!" Quinn yelled jumping on the couch, Kat jumped her up there with her and they began to dance randomly.

"YEA YA!" Sapphire said.

"Ok so who's going to get the booze?" Thorn asked walking out of the bathroom.

"I wanna get it!" Max said "I've never bought alcohol before."

"Alright, let the blonde get it." Thorn said plopping on the couch.

Kai walked over to him and gave him a huge wad of money, "Buy as much as you can carry." Was all Kai said.

"We'll just chill until you come back." Sapphire said.

Max grinned and walked out of the hotel room.

* * *

><p>Max walked out the hotel and wandered down the street, he soon saw a liquor store and walked in. A few moments later he walked back out with like six bags full of Vodka, Yeger, and other spirits. He headed back to the hotel, as he passed an alley a voice whispered "Hey blondie."<p>

Max, the genius he is, stopped and turned to look down the alley, he then saw a guy completely naked and wearing only a trench coat, "Hello, exposed entreprenuer."

"You wanna buy some sugar pills?" The naked guy asked, Max paused "Yes, maybe it'll make this stuff taste good."

The naked guy grinned "Yeah it'll make anything taste good, what do you got to trade?"

Max pulled out a handfull of change and a couple of dollars "This is all I have"

"That'll work!" The naked guy grabbed the money and handed Max the bag of white pills, the naked guy then turned and ran down the alley into the darkness.

Max walked back to the hotel and when he got in the elevator, he opened all the spirits he got and put three pills in each one. Max smiled, he hoped it tasted really sweet.

Max walked to the Villa and opened the doors to their room, all the kids ran to him and grabbed the bags of alcohol.

"Max why are all the bottles open?" Ray asked looking at the bottle he held.

"I've never had alcohol, so I wanted to know what it smelled like." Max said smiling.

Everyone nodded, understanding that Max probably didn't get drunk on a regular basis.

So everyone poured a glass of something different.

"Here is to Kenny and his future bitch, Tala. Hope you guys have awesome angry butt for the rest of your happy day's" Tyson said holding up glass.

"Cheers!" Everyone chorused and clinked glasses.


End file.
